


tick tock

by chokedme



Series: soulmate aus [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Soo freaking cute, Stenbrough, and reddie, and richie is a cute lil waiter uwu, bill and eddie live together!!!, i love them, we stan best friends, well ment stenbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokedme/pseuds/chokedme
Summary: a soulmate au a part of my series. “your clock is counting down too fast (as opposed to everyone else’s) and you have no idea what’s going on anymore”





	tick tock

This wasn’t possible. Eddie woke up slowly, trying to figure out if he was in a dream or not. He pinched himself as hard as he could without hurting himself. Nothing happened. He didn’t wake up with a jolt, sighing in relief. This was real, and the thought terrified him to the point where he froze. His clock was ticking threateningly on his chest. The time showed one month and five days. Which is what led him to believe this was all a dream in the first place. 

Eddie Kaspbrak was nineteen years old, which meant he still had five years to find his soulmate. He had woken up that morning to his clock sped up, with no explanation whatsoever. When he finally snapped out of his shocked stupor, he noticed Bill sitting at his desk across the room of their shared dorm. Bill hadn’t even noticed he’d woken up yet. 

“Bill!” He cried, his breath cutting through his lungs in sharp hitches. Bill turned around, a smile on his face to greet him, and suddenly fell when he caught Eddie’s gaze. “Eddie! What’s wrong?!” He leaped off his bed to get closer to his best friend, craving the comforting vibes radiating from his body. “I- I don’t know. My clock is … it’s going too fast and I don’t have enough time to find them!” Bill tried his best to not look confused, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Eddie, how is your clock going faster? That makes no sense!” Eddie took a stumbling step back, searching with his hands to find something to lean up against. “I don’t fucking know! I’m freaking out, Bill! I can’t breathe, what do I do?” Bill caught Eddie by the shoulders before he fell off balance all the way, his knees buckling under the smaller man. 

“Eddie. Calm down, breathe.” Bill whispered soothingly into his ear, mentally searching the room for his old inhaler. When he spotted it, he lowered Eddie to gently sit on his bed and took the medicine back to him, hoping the old childhood methods would comfort him even if he didn’t actually have asthma. Eddie shuddered at the feeling of it in his fingertips, and hesitantly squeezed the trigger, hating the way he suddenly felt better. Once Bill had noticed he was calmer, he knelt in front of the wide-eyed man, placing his hands gently on his knees. 

 “Look. There has to be a reason this is happening, okay? Whoever your soulmate is, they must be having the same problem as well. We just need to find who’s clock sped up, right?” Eddie nodded slowly, but then another fear sprouted in his mind. “Billy, what if it’s a girl? What if I’m stuck with a girl the rest of my life.” Bill looked surprised but quickly recovered. Eddie had come out as gay when they were in high school, which proved to be no surprise to their friend group. 

Stan and Bill had already been revealed as soulmates at that point, after meeting through Eddie for the first time. Ben had come out as bisexual, which allowed there to be tons of options for his soulmate. “Eddie, your soulmate condones to your sexuality. I promise everything is going to be okay. C’mon, let’s go out to eat, I bet it’ll help you calm down.” 

“Can we go to Honey’s?” 

 

“Of course we can.”

 

 

The boys sit in their usual booth when they get to Honey’s, sliding in next to each other and sharing their warmth. When the server comes by, it’s a man that Eddie’s never seen before. Which his pretty unusual considering how often Eddie and Bill come here, sometimes by themselves or sometimes with Stan. The man is tall and pale, his cheekbones casting shadows across his face. He had his dark, curly hair pulled back into a small bun, stray curls strewn on his forehead. 

The server looked absolutely stressed about something, constantly wiping his palms on his apron and touching his chest repeatedly. Where his clock was. Eddie locked eyes with him, gesturing down to the man’s chest. “Hey, uhm --?” The man placed his pad on the table and wiped away the sweat on his brow. “It’s Richie. And you are?”

Their eyes were locked as they spoke, making Bill feel quite uncomfortable with the intensity of their stares. The two men had some unspeakable connection he couldn’t place. “It’s Eddie. Why do you keep looking at your clock?” Richie pauses, looking like a deer caught in headlights. 

He felt like if he told Eddie what was happening to him, it would make it real. He would really only have a month and five days to find his soulmate. But he couldn’t just leave the cute guy hanging. “I, um,” Richie fumbled nervously with the strings of his apron. “My clock sped up overnight.” Bill spat out his drink beside him, but Eddie couldn’t tear his eyes off the handsome server.

“It just randomly sped up and I have no idea why, I’m supposed to have four years left and I’m kind of freaking out.” He picked up his pad and pen again, looking at a shocked Bill and Eddie as calmly as he could manage. “I’m sorry for throwing that on you guys. What can I get for you?” Eddie’s brain was short-circuiting at this point. 

Bill was right, his soulmates clock had sped up soon. Which meant Richie was his. Richie, this hot server that he met at Honey’s randomly, was his soulmate. Eddie couldn’t even properly anymore. Bill was still gaping up at Richie, who wasn’t really surprised by their reaction. A soulmate clock speeding up was practically unheard of.

Eddie stood up suddenly, startling them both, and dove forward to kiss Richie. It had taken a lot of courage, but he figured, he was his soulmate. What the hell? The restaurant was practically empty, so all of Eddie’s logic was screaming at him to go for it. So he did, bringing his hands up to cup Richie’s cheeks and deepen the kiss. Although it took Richie by surprise, he returned Eddie’s enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s shoulders. The boy was cute, what was he gonna do, push him away? Absolutely not. 

When they both pulled away, breathless with flushed cheeks, Eddie pressed their foreheads together, keeping his hands on Richie’s cheeks. “We’re soulmates.” He whispered. Richie pulled away completely, Eddie’s words completely took him aback. “What?” Richie glanced down at his clock and it was true. The time ticking down was gone and in its place was a small, black heart. Which meant the soulmate had been found. Bill watched happily as the two engaged in another kiss, tears of happiness streaming down their cheeks. 

They had found each other. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> leave some kind words below! xoxo, @onlyreddie


End file.
